


OhUs?

by SpectralOwl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America-Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectralOwl/pseuds/SpectralOwl
Summary: Ohio invites her siblings to a party, but when they only care about Alfred, she’s not too happy about that.(This is my first fanfic on this site so... enjoy?)





	OhUs?

Big Brother America, how would I describe him? He’s loud, obnoxious (so are me and most of my siblings, but still) and just generally annoying. But he’s also smart, (like really smart) nice, and still loud. I invited him and the rest of the Northwest ordinance, (besides my little brother Michigan.) for a party to celebrate my people’s winning in the rivalry. Which my siblings didn’t exactly care, but wanted an excuse to party.  
I was decked out with scarlet and grey, while my younger siblings wore their respective colours. Alfred hasn’t shown up yet.  
“Yo London” The usually quiet Illinois said, gesturing with a red plastic cup which is no doubt filled with alcohol. (Even though we’re all physically underaged, we’re all technically old enough)  
“What up?” I answered, slightly taken by surprise at him actually talking, or being heard in general.  
“Where’s Alfred?,” he took a drink out of his cup, “You kinda promised he’d be here.”  
“I haven’t felt him cross the border, I bet ‘York slowed him down.” I was started to feel anxious, Alfred was one of the main parts of this party, he has to show up sometime. The party continued on, everyone was having such a great time, besides me. All of them seemed to not care about anything going on. No one cares whether or not we won. Is this what big brother Canada feels like? The was a knocking on my door, Illinois answered it. “‘Sup everyone!” Alfred’s voice came as he stepped into the house. Everyone almost immediately flocked to him, hugging and talking with each other. Everyone, besides me.


End file.
